Perseus: Right Hand of Darkness
by SonOfMor0s
Summary: hey! story is about Percy's struggle through life and a future enemy that approaches the gods! read it and i might give you a cookie...maybe \ (ツ) /


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the rights to the PJO series, they belong to big daddy Rick.**

Chapter 1: Silly Monsters, Ships are for Demigods mom

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Red.

My vision was consumed by the Bright and violent color. All around me, the only thing I could smell was burning lumber and death. A numbing heat over road all sense in my body and blocked my ability to process anything outside of the roaring flames that were dancing inside my vision. The moment I felt like the heat was about to overtake me and smother me into nothingness, an immense feeling of relief spread over me as the fire was extinguished by a wave of water.

Most people would be scared when they are surrounded by fire and almost burnt to a crisp, and then washed with a wave the size of a small building. Most people also aren't a half mortal, half god who was sired by the sea and forged in warfare and hardship. Most people don't have to witness the murder of their friends at the hands of creatures from the deepest pits of hell, or the destruction and abandonment of the only place they can ever truly call home. Thank the gods I wasn't most people.

In a split second my eyes had cleared and I had readjusted them to see my surroundings. The absolute Slaughter happening around me wasn't exactly a site for sore eyes. In front of me stood a legion of dracaenas and cyclopes, wailing down on the scant defenders of the Argo, our temporary home over the past few months, I watched in sorrow as Frank was forcibly throw overboard after a hard hit on the head by a cyclops. I stood on shaky legs to help the others, I glanced around for my sword but soon realized that it was still in my pocket ' _seaweed brain'_ I thought inwardly in mild anger. I drew my blade and gave it a quick once over.

 **Anaklusmos,** the blade was three feet of solid celestial bronze masterfully crafted into a leaf shape pattern. A Greek xiphos crafted in the days of old and forged in the fires of Mount Edna, cooled in the waters of the River Lethe. A blade fit for a king, being wielded by a lowly demigod with a sharp tongue, a bad fucking attitude, and something to prove. I forced my attention back on the task at hand. ' _fuck adhd_ ' I cursed in my head.

The remainder of the seven that were still onboard were being pushed back to the bow of the ship, to the freezing waters of the Mediterranean. Piper and Jason were struggling back to back, Jason had a ginormous cut on his forehead and was slowing down at an alarming rate. Piper was trying to support Jason but keep herself from being run through at the same time, she had deep bags under her eyes that screamed of sleep deprivation.

Across from them stood Hazel and Annabeth, both standing over a crumpled Leo who was spread eagle on the deck. Fear overcame me for a brief second until I saw slow but steady rising and falling from his chest. Hazel was covered in gold dust that blended with her eyes and made the shy girl look like a warrior sent from heaven to defend the downed Latino. Annabeth was standing behind both of them, a knife in each hand, slaying the beasts as if they were nothing but flies wasting her time. She had no fear in her cloudy grey eyes, they were filled with rage at the pain of her comrades.

I took in my surroundings in what felt like a millisecond. My brain was kicking into overdrive trying to figure out how we would escape certain demise this time. I sprinted into the mayhem and decided as much as I wanted to help wise girl, Piper and Jason seemed to be in more dire straits. I ran with everything I had trying to get to them. I picked smartly because as I reached them I watched Piper drop by a hit from a dracaena's blade hilt. She fell unceremoniously and banged her head on the deck. Jason, for the first time I had seen that night looked reinvigorated. He screamed in primal rage and stood protectively over Piper. Jason started cutting them down left and right, I joined in and we made quick work of the remaining enemies. We made eye contact, sky blue on sea green. He nodded in appreciation

"thanks Perce, I'm going to check on pipes" he spoke "go help the others, I will be over as soon as I get her safe"

"Hurry Jason, there are still a fuck ton of them and we need all hands-on deck"

We spoke no more as I turned and moved to help Annabeth and Hazel. While we had made progress on our side of the deck, they had almost lost theirs. Hazel had a deep gouge in her right arm that was bleeding profusely. There were 4 cyclops on them, and Annie and Hazel looked worn-down from all the fighting. I was running but it wasn't looking like I was going to be fast enough as I watched a club descend on the back of the unknowing demigod. Right before the weapon hit home a griffin the size of a tank pushed Hazel out of the way and took the hit without a second glance. I would have been fearful of the huge eagle-lion hybrid, had it not had powerful glowing eyes that were the color of wet earth. It flexed its neck and decapitated the unlucky cyclops in the blink of an eye. Looking at the new addition to the defenders, nothing but fear came to the monsters on board. The small forces left standing looked out over sea, some dove over and the others steeled themselves

"Don't run men, we still have killing to do" gruffly shouted the biggest cyclops of the group

"Fuckin cowards" screamed a cyclops with a red circle around his eye, he was slightly smaller than the first one who had spoken "Our clan has no place for weak-willed bastards"

The red-ringed cyclops threw an axe at one of his fleeing kinsmen

"Imbeciles, the earth mother will reward those that die in combat"

His kinsmen and the fleeing dracaena didn't head a word and continued to jump ship, I took note of the red-ringed cyclops though, while the biggest one seemed like the leader, he was smarter than most. All of the seven, minus Leo, moved forward to slay the remaining monsters. I approached the nearest cyclops and slid under his club and split him in half at the waist. I moved to remove the head of the next enemy who dared come near me, the only sign that the cyclops I had just fought was gone was the two heavy thuds behind me.

"PERCY!" Someone screamed from afar

Instinctively I ducked and swung my blade behind me, never breaking motion. I brought the blade in an upward motion and severed the sneaky beasts head. The dracaena was dead before she even realized that her stealth attack had failed. The battle raged on all around for another few minutes before it died down with only two opponents left standing, red-ring and Big boy. Big boy charged us while red-ring stayed back and watched. The big bastard sprinted head down like a rhino at Jason and Frank. As he neared he swung blindly at Jason, who dodged and slashed at him as he moved, the cut left a deep gash on the cyclops. This only enraged the beast more as he came back for try two. This time as he charged he swung at Jason with both hands, Jason dodged but couldn't swing back so Frank swatted the cyclops away from them both of them. As he went to stand an arrow was driven into his neck from further up deck. The big cyclops dissipated in seconds with a nasty gurgling noise. I looked up to see Annabeth with a bow out, looking neutral. I turned to red-ring wondering why he didn't attempt to help his superior. He was just void of emotion standing in front of Hazel and Piper, weapon at his side. ' _What the fuck is he waiting on'_ I wondered in my mind. I stepped up next to Hazel

"why do you not fight monster?" I questioned

"I request a fair fight with a single member of you, if I win I will be permitted to leave" he demanded

I scoffed at the arrogance of this beast, ' _he actually thinks we will give him that chance'._

"you will die painfully bas..." I attempted to speak but was cut off by a different voice

"you will be given your chance welch" growled Jason

I looked at Jason in anger for making such a stupid decision on his own, he may be former praetor of the roman legion, but that has no bearings on this ship. He met me glare for glare and didn't back down. His light blond hair looked dark from all the rain, his eyes had legitimate storms in them he was so angry. His usually stern look was nothing compared to his current look of absolute hatred.

"I remember this one...i will have his blood on my blade in an honorable duel" he barked

"you are being stupid jay, he doesn't deserve it" tried to reason Piper, putting her arm on Jason's shoulder

"back off Piper, I need this!" He yelled at her

Piper let go of Jason slowly, her face showed deep hurt but she masked it quickly.

"fine, do what you have to do" she muttered lowly and backed up

Jason looked sad for a mere second before he returned back to his stoic form.

"everyone stand back! Draw your weapon cyclops"

The cyclops only grinned as he unsheathed two wicked looking daggers that curved so hard they almost made perfect C shapes. Jason showed no fear as he flipped his drachma into gladius form and took a fighting stance. The two opponents started slowly circling each other as they waited on the other to make the first move. Suddenly Jason was done with being patient and charged the cyclops with a gleam in his eyes. Jason started swinging rapidly and pinning red-ring. Red-ring stayed on the defensive as he was assaulted rapidly as Jason's anger seemed to fuel him with endless energy. I watched in silence as Jason let his anger blind him far too much, Jason was an excellent swordsman who was always cool headed but something had him fighting as if the cyclops had taken his family from him.

Against any lesser monster this may have been good, but red-ring was playing patient. He was scanning and watching Jason the entire time. Jay's anger had made him sloppy, and I could only watch in silence as the fight progressed. After a particularly careless swing by Jason, red-ring capitalized. He parried Jason's strike expertly and slashed his blade quickly. A deep wound sprouted on Jason's chest. He moved to step back but red-ring was done playing passive, he started attacking so fast Jason was losing the ability to keep up, Jason was leaking blood very fast and was slowing down s. ' _he's done, red-ring is going to kill him'_ I could only watch in horror as red-ring got in another long cut on Jason's leg. ' _fuck, if I interfere he will lose his honor, but if I don't he will get himself killed'_ the inner struggle was killing Percy as the fight raged on.

Red-ring caught Jason's hand and kicked him in the dick, Jason's legs collapsed to his knees as red-ring raised his blade to finish him when I decided enough was enough. I moved to interfere when red-ring suddenly stopped moving as his eyes went as wide as saucers. His blade fell from his hand as he started shaking violently. Jason grabbed red-rings blade as it fell and kicked his leg out from under him. Red-ring fell to one knee and looked at Jason in pain and rage

"you dare che..." He rasped out but was stopped abruptly as Jason raised the blade and brought it down on the cyclops while he was on his knees. Red-ring fell to his back and started gasping, Jason jumped on him and started slashing furiously as he was on his back. Red-ring fell silent and in a matter of moment turned into nothing but a useless pile of sulfur. Jason got on his feet and looked around at everyone, he dropped the blade and stormed below deck. A few steps after him chased Piper, rushing to calm him down.

I glanced up and everyone was looking to me, wanting me to make a decision on what was next. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and got my bearings.

"Frank take Leo to the infirmary and patch him up, Leo still hadn't risen from his spot on the deck a few meters away" I commanded, "Hazel, go down and check your wounds out. If it's too bad use some ambrosia, but try and conserve it...our rations are getting low"

I watched as the two of them walked up to Leo and took him below decks with them. I sighed lowly at the appearance of the Argo. The mast was ripped, the deck had holes in many places, and the rails around the ship were broken off at many spots. Leo was going to be pissed when he finally woke up. I looked up and all of my anger left my body as I wrapped Annabeth in a hug. I inhaled deeply, lemon filled my nose and I felt truly happy for a moment amidst all the killing and bloodshed that had been this journey.

"I'm so glad you are safe wise girl" I cooed lovingly at her

"I'm glad you are safe too Percy" she said in a clipped tone with little affection

I made eye contact with her and she smiled widely and her face filled with love. ' _what did I do'_ I thought immediately. I knew Annabeth and she seemed upset with me.

"are we okay Annie?" I asked, nervously waiting for her answer

"no seaweed brain" she said as she sobered up and looked emotionless then replied "we are better than okay" she laughed out after leaving me scared to death for a minute.

My eyes brightened quickly, I loved this girl and I would do anything not to lose her. She leaned in and we hugged for a few seconds and just stayed there. Finally, I pulled back from her and scooped her up in my arms.

"Percy!" She squealed as I took off jogging towards the lower deck

"sorry Annie, but I need a nap and sadly...I also need you to sleep" I said in mock sadness

She didn't respond, just buried her head in my shoulder. I admired her as she was in my arms. She was absolutely breath taking, her hair was as light as pure gold, her laugh sounded like bells, and her body was built like a goddess stuck in a mortal's form. I slowly walked down the stairs to the sleeping area to get to my room. I stopped as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked at my surroundings. The area of the boat they were in didn't look like a gigantic pirate ship like it did above deck, down here it looked like a really fancy hotel.

The ground was a thick royal red carpet and the walls were painted in a stark white that worked well together. Decorating the walls of the halls were hundreds of different blueprints of random assorted inventions made by Leo's hero Archimedes himself. The hallways extended for longer than seemed possible for the ships actual size, and it always tripped me out at when I first look at them when coming downstairs. I looked at the two separate hallways and wondered which way to go, left was the sleeping areas but right was the infirmary. ' _get in bed with your drop dead gorgeous girlfriend or check on your friends'_ the mental boxing match in his head went all twelve rounds in his head and left Annabeth looking at him in confusion.

"get lost seaweed brain?" She asked playfully

"just a little Annie" I kissed her forehead and started walking left

As I approached the rooms I read the names on the doors, **Jason** , his door was a light blue color with an over the top storm system painted on it. **Piper,** she had a plain gray door with no changes. I laughed on the inside at piper, she always tries as hard as she can to get attention off her even though she was incredibly pretty. She tries to wear ugly cloths and chop off her hair but she still shines like a star. He admired her in a brotherly way, they had grown closer on the long journey on the Argo. **Leo,** his door was flaming red with images of Festus, his pet flying dragon/ automation. Leo loved that thing more than he had seen anyone care for a robot. _'I shouldn't complain though, he's the reason I don't ever have to pull guard duty'_ Festus was like a huge guard dog that knows Morse code and can blow fire out of his nose. I shook my head and admired the next door in line. **Frank,** the door was an angry orange, with no design either. Frank was a simple guy, Percy happily knew that orange was his friend's favorite color. Frank was quiet and didn't talk to many people, except Hazel. It was so easy to tell the he had a crush on her it hurt Percy to watch. She obviously liked him too but both were so awkward about love that they never even notice each other's feelings. Speaking of her, **Hazel,** her door was black with bright white horses running across it. Hazel lived to ride horses, it was part of her identity she loved them so much. Finally, he was getting to the end of the hallway, **Annabeth,** her door was surprisingly grey! It was covered in book titles from top to bottom. Pride and Prejudice, The Odyssey, The Art of War, and many other extremely well know books.

"you are such a nerd" I snickered as we passed her door

"shut up Percy, I like to read. It's not my fault you can't" she teased back playfully

 **"** can't and choose not too are different smarty pants" I fired back

She laughed lightly and kissed me on the lips gently, it was fast and brief but I loved it. We walked past her doorway and approached the last door on the long hallway. At the end was a bright blue door, with waves painted on it. At the top it read **Percy**. I held Annabeth in one arm and opened my man cave. The thing was pretty huge, the floor was checkered tile colored black and white. Across the walls where pictures of my friends, mom and Paul, and just camp in general. The walls themselves were painted a solid metallic blue, while the ceiling was black as ink. My room had a king-sized bed in the center of the back wall, a small desk with a pen and some paper to my left, and a tv with a Ps4 on my right. There was a door in the far-left corner of my room that lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was gigantic with a huge shower with shower heads built into the walls, a jacuzzi in the corner I use after I get done training in the afternoons, and a toilet so nice it was meant to be called a throne. I walked in holding Annie and breathed heavily, _'we survived another day, we might actually do this'_ I set her down on the bed and laid down beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and just sat there. I sighed in content

"these are the moments I live for" I replied in happiness

"I'm just happy we are both safe" she replied lightly

I reached over and started kissing her. At first, she didn't respond and just laid there, but a second later she started kissing back. Our kissing got aggressive and she climbed on top of me as we relaxed in bed. We continued just making out, and she reached her hand under my shirt to feel my abs. I grabbed her ass and started kneading it. Things went a little too far when she reached into my jeans and started undoing my belt.

"I'm not feeling it Annie, I kind of just want to cuddle and be together" I said shyly

"that's fine Percy, I understand" she said a bit miffed I cut our action short

"I'm sorry baby, I just want our first time together to be after this war is over and we can live and peace, not in the heat of the moment after battle" I explained more than a little nervous

"don't worry Percy, let's just go to sleep then" she replied then rolled over

I sighed but accepted it, put my arms around her and we started spooning.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the realm of Morpheus

 **A/N: hey guys, I have never really posted a serious fanfiction and this is going to be my first real attempt. I would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter and am looking forward to any tips on how to improve. That being said, I appreciate constructive criticism and look forward to it but please don't be a complete** **dick** ಠ_ಥ

 **Thank you for reading and have a blessed day!**


End file.
